


June 28, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''See what happens when you disregard curfew?'' Amos muttered as he scowled and writhed with Supergirl.





	June 28, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''See what happens when you disregard curfew?'' Amos muttered as he scowled and writhed with Supergirl after a giant serpent wrapped around them.

THE END


End file.
